


Don't call her that!

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: That isn't very nice.





	Don't call her that!

Our story begins in a busy corridor in Hogwarts where Cormac McLaggen is talking to his girlfriend The Grey Lady inbetween classes.

Cormac smiled. "Glad to hear you've been missing me, I've missed you too."

The Grey Lady said, "I wish we could spend more time together."

A passing Gryffindor smirked. "Having fun with The Crying Lady, Cormac?"

Cormac shouted, "Don't call her that!"

The Grey Lady sighed. "They do it all the time, Mac."

Cormac asked, "Do all of the houses do it?"

The Grey Lady nodded and stated, "Gryffindors are the worst."

Cormac muttered, "It's crazy that it isn't the Slytherins."

The Grey Lady beamed, "It's okay, I ignore them."

Cormac grinned. "Good, just keep on ignoring them."


End file.
